


The Ticking Wrist

by boffinhatwithapipeYuekagami



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boffinhatwithapipeYuekagami/pseuds/boffinhatwithapipeYuekagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I clearly had a quick time writing this. SO I'm sorry if I had grammatical faults. I just wanted to post this before my gadget die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ticking Wrist

My wrist was ticking very slowly. It had been engraved with a clock just like the others. A clock to indicate the amount of time you got before you meet the one destined for you. In short, your soul mate. I didn’t believe that. I am already 32 right now. Still NO sign of my soul mate. 

My wrist clearly stated that I have to wait for 20 years more. In my age, I should’ve settled down but no. My clock said NO. Therefore I couldn’t, even if I wanted to. Although that didn’t stop me from dating anybody but still it wasn’t enough. So when I see couples with their clocks turned to zero, I felt this pang of jealousy and envy cut through my rational mind. Twenty years more. Twenty years more of being alone and feeling jealousy. I am already 32

I was working on a night shift at the hospital when my world dimmed. I glanced at my clock and it was going into frenzy. I felt the painful jab on my shoulder. The painful smash of my back. The pain on my chest. I howled from pain. Some of the nurses came rushing to me as I gripped at a bed while enduring the whole ordeal. My ears buzzed. My whole body shivered and shuddered. Then the pain stopped. Cold embraced me as they made me lay down on a bed. It was painful. The pain lingered.

I heard a distant ticking. 

The ticking of the clock stopped. I looked down and I was mortified. It was zero. It was zero but nobody was coming in. I stopped squirming under the sheet as I looked at it. A nurse took notice and she began to panic. I kept my composure. “Go and get a more favourable Doctor for me.” 

Deep inside, I was hurt. I was betrayed. The clock was zero already and yet nobody came. Nobody had even gaze on me. Sure, I was not pretty. Sure, I was not that kind but I am me and the me is the best thing I could ever provide. He/She left me hanging. He/She left me hoping. 

He/She left without even properly saying hello. 

My mask as a Doctor was gone. My eyes stung. My heart burned. My chest tightened. My throat got a lump. I felt shivers on my spine. I cried silently as my fellow Doctor came in. He checked my vital signs. I could hear him talking. 

“Pupils dilated. Pale complexion. Low Temperature. Strained Muscles.” I could go on and on but I complied to my emotions. I felt empty. 

I felt hollow. I felt weak. 

I let my left wrists settle on my chest as I hear the thumping of my heart. A reminder that I was alive. My soul mate was not. 

Then I felt another jolt of pain from my chest. This time it was spreading through my whole body warming my head down to my toes. Pain. I was on fire. 

I couldn’t muffle the scream. I couldn’t even produce any coherent sound. I couldn’t hear anything aside from the buzzing. Extremely loud buzzing and ringing. Distant and faint sound of a clock. 

I was thrashing on the hospital bed. I screamed. It hurts. It was painful. It was unearthly feeling. I was being killed with pain.

The ticking of the clock paced up. I opened my hazy eyes and looked at my wrist. The clock wasn’t zero anymore. It was up to five minutes now. The pain was almost gone. I needed to be up. I needed to know who he/she was. I needed to punch this bastard for causing me too much pain. 

I staggered my way out of the room and rushed to the emergency room. My clock continued to tick agonizingly slow. I limped out as I tried to fight the nurse trying to get me back inside the room. 

The clock was now gone to ten bloody seconds. 

Ten. I walked towards the sitting area. Nobody there. 

Nine. I limped on the charity wards. Nobody there

Eight. I sat down on a chair near the exit. 

Seven. I stood up and walked towards the cafeteria.

Six. Five. Four. 

Three. I opened the door agonizingly. 

Two. I was finally inside. 

One. I fell down. 

Zero. Someone caught me. I looked up and saw a man with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. He had dark curls with lips of cupid bow. This was him? Then it was worth the wait then. He still had some bruises. Clearly telling me that he was indeed the cause of my pain earlier. God. He was so beautiful. We remained still on that compromising position: I was sitting on the floor with him kneeling beside me holding my shoulders to keep me from falling. He frowned then shyly whispered: “I’m sorry you have to go through that.” with his rich baritone voice. 

I closed my eyes and smiled back. He kissed my forehead lightly. I opened my eyes and he smirked at me. I felt my heart flutter with assurance as I glanced down on his wrist. Zero.

“So, Afghanistan or Iraq?”

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly based on someone's post on tumblr.


End file.
